Introduction
Long ago, after the Terra, or "Earth" had been remade by The Five Children, life evolved on the plant, magical and mundane, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Fay, Gnomes, Elementals Vampires, Celestials, Demonics, Merfolk, Dragons, and others used to live all together on the blue planet, living together, this however did not mean things where peaceful... In fact, due to one such war, the demonic and celestial planes, or "realms" where created to separate the two races, to prevent them from destroying each other, and everyone that would be stuck in-between. These two new realms would then come to be attached to the existing realm of Limbo, to help serve as resting places for souls of the dead, that had been sent to Limbo, and sorted, to wait for the day they could be reborn into the cycle of life, or even take new life upon entering these places. However due to how early in history this took place, to mortals, most records, if any at all exist, have been long lost of this event, detailing the creation of the Demonic and Celestial realms and separation of the races. Back on Terra, the other more mortal races grew, and evolved, many religions and gods born from them, many of them where flourishing.... However, another event would occur come the 6th century. A mysterious strife had started, the reasons still unknown but Human's started seeing their siblings races, of those now known as Mythics, or Mystics collectively, to be considered extremely dangerous, and their magics as evil or sinful...Many would be slaughtered, and soon Seers would come to see what would eventually be the witch in the coming future... Saddened, but determined to not allow many innocents to die, and the future to come true, a group of mages came together, lead by the famous Merlin Emrys of Camelot, to create several philosophers stones of various colors, and aspects, they would also gather all Mythics who would hear them, and with the help of a prophet of The Five Children, and some say the gods themselves, create a new artificial realm made of pure magic, and dubbed "Gaia" in homage to the Terra they once new. (Many would also come to portray Gaia as Terra's or Earth's magical twin sister) Once the realm was no longer chaos, and safe to enter, the kingdoms of Camelot, and Fay would be teleported over into the new realm, with many other kingdoms forming, such as the first kingdom of Gaia, the Lunar Kingdom. Many portals would also be opened and erected around Terra to allow Mythics to flee into the new realm, and once there was no longer a mythic presence on Terra, the portals where to be shut, separating the two realms forever, and allowing Terra to progress to the modern place it is today. However, that is how it was supposed to go... What did happen instead was, that the Mythic presences on Terra, never did vanished, it did in specific areas, but many, if not most, portals remained open, hidden, but open, allowing animals and plants to travel into Gaia, giving birth to new races, fauna and flora...And travel between the two realms. In fact, newer, more advanced modern day magic portals, some even combined with scientific technology of modern day, would also be created to allow travel between the realms, they where made hidden and are heavily monitored of course. And while Terra evolved into what it is today; Gaia also evolved, while it mainly stayed in a mostly medieval, monarchy like stasis, it's leaders and people never did stop watching Terra, learning from the mistakes and successes made by humans and those mythics still living there, adopting what laws, or advancements they could to ensure safety, and well being, a few examples would be building techniques for buildings, the crafting of goods such as metals, and the banning slavery a crossed the realm. (However while this is, it does still exist in the realm, specially among the more unsavory kingdoms, such as Underhaven.) Many in fact, consider Gaia much more advanced, despite it's very medieval like look, due to kingdoms like the Truesdale Kingdom who had combined the arcane magics and scientific technology together, as well as medical advancements combined with magic. For many, many years, those on Terra, be they human or mythic, where also unaware of Gaia, until one day, in 2012, when the realms where forcefully merged by a cult lead by a Drow male, named Ma'kar, killing many, and turning the planet into a ugly, twisted combination of Terra and Gaia... and making Terra, once again, aware of Gaia's existence, and the Mythicals that live there. Thankfully, a month later, do to the combination of many wizards, who where unaware of the others doing, completed a ritual to separate the realm and planet once more... The damage however, not being undone, while some places where restored, many cities, kingdoms and places on Terra and Gaia where damaged and in-need or repairs, and in the month where they where still combined, many incidents happen to strain relations. War between Gaia and Terra had been declared, but remained largely inactive, due to the state of repairs both places needed..however, now that four years have passed, and wounds have mended, tensions are raising between the realms.. And those who would take advantage of the distracted leaders are appearing, and threatening the ever mysterious Mana Biome's... Inspiration & Creation, OOC: The original purpose of creating this text based roleplay world, was due to the user, and owner of this wiki, Atlanta-hammy, wanting a safe place to express herself freely, and roleplay with her friends, without risks of bullying or rules forced on then by people not actively playing or writing with them, and just a place where they could do what they wanted without judgment, stress, or fear. Over the course of 6+ years, with the help of Alice, Rita, Mouse, and Sake adding into the world, making it communally owned idea between us all, and about 3 total resets of the story line, the world and story of what we have today was finely created and set in stone... Things are still messy, but it's the most solid it's been in all the time it's existed. Much of the inspiration for this text based roleplay world came from a number of places, mainly things such as Anime; Manga; Comic books; Video Games; Cartoons; Dungeons and Dragons: 3.0, 3.5, & 5E; Pathfinder; and other sources be they existing or original. Thank you for reading - Atlanta-hammy �� Related Links Rules, FAQs, and Headcanons Story History. Category:World Category:Chronology